Al Señor oscuro
by beartes
Summary: La velada antes de su muerte, Regulus está listo para partir. Sólo le queda un detallito por finiquitar. En verdad, ¿quien iba a saber que escribirle una carta al Señor Tenebroso podía ser tan dificil?
Regulus asesinó con la mirada a su pergamino en blanco. Estaba completamente agotado y la poca paciencia que le quedaba le había abandonado hasta una nueva vida. Y aún así, ahí estaba él, vista fija en un estúpido pedazo de pergamino que se negaba a escribirse por si solo. Cogió su maltratada pluma y volvió a intentarlo

 _Querido_

Pausa. Revisión. Rechazo

Efectivamente, querido

Rápidamente tachó la palabra. No iba a dirigirse al Señor Osc- a Voldemort como Querido. Le quedaba algo de orgullo

Regulus bufó, mirando al techo en busca de alguna clase de inspiración. No podía ser tan dificil, ¿no?

Excepto porque lo era. Porque estaba escribiendo una carta. A Voldemort. Mandándole a tomar por culo, básicamente. ¿Que se suponía que podía poner?

 _Ey Bobomort,_

 _He encontrado tu collarcito. Estaba pensando en darle una limpieza a fondo, con fuego demoníaco. Sólo sabe Merlín la clase de enfermedades que le ha dado tu hipocresía de sangre mestiza. Puede que incluso después se lo regale a los duendes- tienen más derecho a tenerlo de todas formas_

 _Espero con ansias tu destrucción,_

 _Que te jodan_

 _R.A.B._

 _PD: Me parece que tendrías que proteger tus cosas un pelín mejor. Yo te quité tu Horrocrux, cierto, pero, ¿quien te ha robado la nariz?_

Por alguna extraña razón, y aunque la longitud encajara, no pensaba que fuera muy apropiado. Arrugó el papel, lo tiró a algún punto de la habitación e inmediatamente después se levantó para cogerlo.

Era demasiado bueno para tirar. Y ni siquiera desveló todas sus cartas.

(Y, si se centró en que pensaría Sirius de ello o en lo orgulloso que estaría-

Nadie tenía por qué saber eso)

Lord Voldemort. Una vez idolatró al hombre. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era poderoso, estaba continuamente alardeando de ello. Defendía los mismos ideales en los que había crecido creyendo, prometía un cambio. Según su breve experiencia, no hay nada tan peligroso como una promesa de cambio. Hace que la gente se una, convencida hasta el fanatismo en sus ideas y ansiosa por volverlas realidad. Sin importar sus acciones o las consecuencias de estas. Se volvían perfectas marionetas a manejar.

Y nunca hubiera sabido que le habían lavado el cerebro tan profundamente. Nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de las atrocidades, muertes que estaban causando y-

Pero se dio cuenta. Pese a todo su poder Voldemort era descuidado en su arrogancia, ignorante de uno de los conocimientos más básicos de todo mago- que, por supuesto, Regulus conoce. Joder, incluso un maldito Weasley sabe algo como eso- y subestimó a una de las criaturas más mágicas que existen

Un elfo domestico

(En serio, ¿no ha leído nada? ¿Es Regulus el único que ha tenido algo de curiosidad por los elfos domésticos? Bueno, si tenía en cuenta lo que había visto, al menos era el único que era amable con uno)

Y gracias a una equivocación que tendría que haber sido evidente, contó a Kreacher todo sobre si mismo, su historia, planes de futuro y su clara superioridad ante el resto de _mortales._

Esto viniendo del tío que alude a su propia inmortalidad todo el jodido tiempo a sus mortífagos, el puñetero sádico.

¡Si ni siquiera es un sangre limpia, por muy 'Gaunt' que sea! Además, ¿heredero de Slytherin? Regulus esta casi seguro que los Black, Lestrange, Nott, Bones, Potter, Longbottom, Prewett Y Malfoy son tan herederos como él. Joder, si de verdad te pones Regulus también era heredero de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, para su eterna vergüenza (Algo fue mal con Ravenclaw. Regulus creía recordar algo sobre una hija que falleció antes de continuar la línea. Lo que sea) Los Gaunt sólo era esa rama de la familia obsesionada con la endogamia que producía más squibs que ninguna. Todo por el bendito pársel

Tampoco es para tanto. Como los metamorfogos, (De hecho, había leído en no se que sitio que Helga Hufflepuff era una. Ese es el problema de los puffs, nadie presume de nada en esa casa) es algo que tiende a saltar un par de generaciones.

Excepto cuando te casas con tu hermana, claro.

Así que ahora Regulus sabe lo suficiente sobre Voldemort como para desear que su madre tuviera un horrible accidente de sentido común (O sin sentido común, no es tiquismiquis en esas cosas)

Bah, que le den.

 _Querido Tim:_

 _Espera, ¿no era Tom? Perdona, nunca se me dieron bien los nombres muggles. De todas formas, no es como si le importara a alguien. No me mires así, ni a ti te importa un pimiento, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tus complejos de papi y mami te han llevado a desarrollar un alter ego con personalidad de diva y alma fragmentada. (Sobre eso, he encontrado un trocito y voy a destruirlo. Pero si tu oreja también desaparece no me eches la culpa, claramente se ha fugado con tu nariz Morgana sabe donde. Ojalá hubiese sido tu boca) Por no mencionar el pomposo nombre de 'Lord Voldemort'. Sr Riddle, me veo en la obligación de informarle de que su nuevo alias no es más que una patética alusión a su primitivo miedo a la muerte. Sinceramente, si un gusano puede vivir con ello y seguir tal cual, usted también tiene la capacidad. Por favor, saque la cabeza de su ano y supérelo antes de que intentes robar a Gryffindor. No suele tomarse esas cosas con gracia._

 _Como nota aparte, deje de seguir el ejemplo de su madre enajenada. La amortencia no es la manera adecuada de ganar seguidores, incluso cuando encuentras la obsesión de Bellatrix Lestrange de alguna forma adorable. Bicho raro._

 _Si es tan amable de tropezar y morir lenta y dolorosamente se lo agradecería, pero esta vez de verdad_

 _R.A.B._

Bueno eso le había quedado...

Era algo así como...

Vale, se le había ido la cabeza. Sólo un poquito.

Aún asi, ¿a quién le importa? Apenas le quedan un par de horas de vida, de todas formas. Debería disfrutarlas. Luego ya podría hacer la de verdad, sin dar demasiadas pistas, con las iniciales ya era más que suficiente. Regulus no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su familia si Aquel-Que-Debe-Ser-Renombrado (De verdad que no puede parar) se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

 _Voldemort:_

 _Ojalá tu muerte sea humillante y muy dolorosa_

 _Que te jodan,_

 _R.A.B._

 _PD: ¿Vol de mort? ¿Mort ifagos? ¿¡En serio!? Bueno, espero que al menos tu vuelo sea realmente de muerte sin un horrocrux, hijo de la gran puta._

Muy directa, muy bonita.

 _Ey!_

 _Tengo tu horrocruz...tu cosa esta. Sabías que tiene, como un alma dentro? Osea...Como un alma dentro. Es muy fuerte, tío. Pero, como, súper cutre, ¿no? Joder, tío, que esta en un collarcito de oro y todo. Pfffft, ¿qué clase de pardillo pone su alma en un collarcito de esos que te da tu mami cuando eres peque?_

 _Como, ¿que va a ser después? ¿¡Una jodida tiara!? ¿Qué clase de mariconada es esa? Tío, mira que hay que ser un pringao para dividir tu alma y todo. Es como, ¿cómo lo haces? Vamos que, te quedas como con la mitad de tu alma, ¿no? Eso suena mal. Seguro que es malo, tío. A mi todo este rollo me da muy mala onda. Vamos, estoy como seguro de que pierdes magia. ¡Ja, tío! ¿Te imaginas ser semejante pringao?_

 _Pero...me han dicho que tienes que, como matar a alguien para hacerlo. Eso es muy fuerte, tío. No está bien. A mi eso me da muy mal rollo. Es como de mala gente, tío. En plan de malo, malo. Oye tío, ¿tú no eres de los malos, no?_

 _¿Eres un chico malo, Voldecito?_

 _R.A.B. (Alias de el tío maravillas)_

 _PD: Joder tío, lo siento pero como que tengo que destruir tu alma. ¡Guau! ¡Eso ha sonado bestial, tío! Deberías llamarme a partir de ahora el Demoledor de Almas o algo._

 _..._

Al menos nadie puede relacionarle con algo como eso. Regulus suponía que de alguna manera, era un triunfo (¿Eres un chico malo, Voldecito? ¿Lo eres? Ala, carbón por navidades. Por malo)

 _Querido y hormonal Lord de la Regla:_

 _Eres como una adolescente completamente desquiciada. Sólo que en vez de tener una semana mala cada mes, como toda chica o hombre-lobo que se respete, tú siempre tienes una semana mala. Sin descanso. Vamos, que si existiera una mujer-loba cuyos periodos nunca coincidieran con la luna llena acordaríamos que eres una zorra hormonal._

 _Ve a una puta terapia y para con la tontería esta de los horrocrux._

 _R.A.B_

 _PD: El suicidio también es una buena opción. Considérela._

Vale, si somos sinceros, Regulus estaba algo molesto con Voldemort. Sólo un poquito. Pero era natural, después de mandarle en todas esas misiones donde tenía que ser medio embajador y si los vampiros no le miraban por lujuria (No siempre...por su sangre. Brrr) y medio acosaba entonces los gigantes querían ver las 'luces mágicas' todo el maldito rato o los hombres-lobo querían que les lanzara un jodido palo. (Sí, eso pasó. En su defensa, el que lo propuso parecía algo...loco, andando a cuatro patas y jadeando como un perro) Y no le hagáis empezar con los dementores

Eso fue...

No, no iba a ir por ahí

(¿Y qué si negociar con toda clase de monstruos era mejor a asesinar a las masas? Él era un Black, la frase 'A caballo regalado no le mires el diente' no se le aplicaba)

 _Mi querido Tom:_

 _¡Mi pobrecito niño! ¡Qué mal lo debes de pasar con sólo media al-Espera. Que lo has hecho más de una vez. Ah. Que siete es el número mágico más potente, dices._

 _..._

 _¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si tanto querías separarte de tu alma sólo tenías que haber preguntado! Los dementores siempre recibirán un beso de buena gana, Tom. incluso cuando eres el único desgraciado que lo considera. Mi querido Tom, me temo que debo dejarte para reaccionar acordemente a tu insistencia de ser un monstruo inhumano. Por Morgana, ¡poco sabía yo de lo emocionante de la búsqueda de Horrocruxes! Ah, pero Tom, siempre has sido un chiquillo brillante_

 _Mis más sincero aprecio,_

 _R.A.B._

Demonios, si incluso está creando personajes con las cartas. Esa era Ronda Aurora Bigg, la amable matrona de un orfanato especializado en la cría y doma de villanos megalomos con un afecto especial hacia su querido Tom, su segundo estudiante exitoso. Pero (¡Sorpresa!) tras unos años, Tom se independizó. Así que Ronda ha salido en una cruzada para exterminar al nuevo Señor oscuro '¡Por la verruga de Morgana! ¡Ese chico se esta buscando una buena tunda! ¡Ni Albus dumb-moral-dore me ha dado estas migrañas!' Pero a pesar de todo, Ronda tiene un lado más tierno, con una alarmante debilidad por los caramelos de limón, que heredó su pupilo favorito -hasta que se volvió 'bueno'.

(...Sí, es a ti, Dumbledore. Esto te pasa por no ser un director imparcial. Slytherin también es una casa en Hogwarts, igual de importante que el resto, ¿recuerdas?)

Regulus había llegado a la conclusión de que Ronda debería existir en nuestra realidad. Hubiera solucionado un montón de problemas.

 _¡Buenas, Tom!_

 _¿Qué tal te va la vida? Tendremos que quedar alguna vez, ¡cuanto antes mejor! Es casi como si no hubiéramos hablado desde el colegio. ¿Increíble, no crees? Pero dime, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Has superado tu aberración por todo lo sexual? A mi, bueno, nunca me había ido mejor. Tengo la chica, la casa con el jardincito y la valla blanca, el paquete completo. Incluso los mocosos correteando por el césped._

 _El caso es que he oído algunas cosas sobre ti. No me las he tragado ni por un instante, por supuesto- sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado. Quiero decir, que si alguna especie de híbrido serpiente-humano me robara mi apodo de reinona y lo usara para hacer cosas terribles también estaría furioso. Aún así, no te preocupes, ¡yo te cubro, colega! No es por presumir pero ya sabes lo buen investigador que soy (Nosotros los puffs tenemos un don para encontrar cualquier cosa), e investigando, investigando me he encontrado con esta escalofriante cueva infestada de inferis y, resumiendo, tengo en mi posesión algo muuuuy querido de ese cabrón. Así que voy a hacer lo mío y destruirlo lo antes posibles. Que se joda ese cabrón, ¿no?_

 _Nos vemos_

 _R.A.B._

Y ese era Reginald Arthur Berfold. Plasta de Hufflepuff de los tiempos colegiales de nuestro más querido megalómano. Todo el mundo sabe que siempre hay uno en Hogwarts, junto con el sabelotodo de Ravenclaw (sustituido esporádicamente por un rarito de proporciones épicas) el Gryffindor arrogante y gilipollas y el Slytherin consentido. Hechos.

Ahora, para la siguiente carta.

 _Al Señor Oscuro:_

 _Tras descubrir la inquietante verdad sobre sus verdaderas raíces, he de admitir que la ira me consume. Cómo alguien como tú, el resultado de la mediocridad muggle y la subnormalidad de siglos consecutivos de incesto incesante, osa llamarse a si mismo El Mejor Mago de Todos Los Tiempos...Desde luego muestra como algunos rasgos se heredan a pesar de todo._

 _Sobre el asunto de los Horrocruxes, meramente por motivos intelectuales, me veo obligado a ilustrar lo necio que has demostrado ser. Dividir el alma, sea cual sea el número en el que se divida, es la clase de proyecto en la que un gusano con más ambición que sentido común se involucraría. Cómo, ¿qué se hizo la idea de que posponer indefinitivamente la muerte le haría más poderoso o superior al resto de mortales? ¿Se le ha pasado por la cabeza de dónde proviene la magia, en el mundo de las formas reales y tangibles? El alma, mongol deficiente. Si dudas de la verdad de mi palabra, ¿qué son entonces los fantasmas? Ciiertamente, me compadezco de usted. Tenía un potencial inmenso y todas las apetencias erroneas. Y, al contrario, me encuentro a mi mismo despreciandole con vehemencia._

 _Ansio que el dañado, frágil y desdeñable resto de su alma arda en el infierno junto al pedazo que he enviado personalmente,_

 _R.A.B,_

Y ese era su padre. En sus días buenos.

Maldita sea, esto le pasaba por intentar hacer uno gracioso de la mano de un mortifago. En cualquier caso, estaba malgastando el poco tiempo que le quedaba. ¿En qué diablos pensaba, perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías? Regulus no era su despreocupado hermano o sus descuidados amigos. Él era el heredero de la más noble y antigua familia de toda Gran Bretaña, un mortifago y pronto no sería más que un cobarde muerto sin la integridad necesaria para sobrevivir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Con unos padres que quizás le lloren (Más al ideal de Regulus que al propio chico, seguramente. Eran demasiado viejos como para tener un nuevo heredero) y unas primas que podrían llegar a compadecerse de él (Cosa muy dudosa. De mayor a menor: repulsión, desprecio y lásima). Incluso con un hermano acongojado (Sí, claro. Cómo si Regulus fuera un hermano para Sirius. Él ya tenía a James, mucho mejor de lo que podría esperar a ser Regulus jamás)

¿Es cruel por su parte el tener alguna clase de esperanza de que su muerte cause el duelo apropiado aunque sea sólo en el _elfo domestico?_ Está prácticamente deseando el sufrimiento de otra criatura, una que siempre había sido amable con el. Sólo por sentirse menos sólo.

Naturalmente, ¿no es Regulus un mortifago? ¿No ha torturado muggles porque sí? ¿No ha manipulado y controlado a sus propios compañeros por los objetivos de Lord voldemort? ¿No se arrepiente amargamente de todo? Que patetico es, como si su culpa significara algo a todos esas victimas. Como si un simple 'lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía' fuera a resolver el asunto. Por supuesto que no.

Y si Regulus a aprendido algo en su vida, es a ser pragmatico. Si las disculpas sentidas y los amargos arrempentimientos eran completamente inutiles entonces tendría que guardarselos para si mismo y hacer algo útil. Por una vez. Quiere dejarlo. Lo ha querido hacer, desde que descubrió que las promesas de Bella -su propia _sangre-_ eran mentiras y la supremacía no era más que una débil excusa empleada para justificar todas las atrocidades que les rodeaban y a las que sucumbían. Quiere dejarlo, sí. Pero la necesidad de redimirse, aunque sea un poco, es mucho más potente.

Ya se había planteado ser un espía, reunirse con Dumbledore y pasarle información crucial y sin embargo-

Con eso no conseguiría nada, ni siquiera salir de los mortifagos (Llamale ambicioso. Es un Slytherin, viene con los colores) Eso sólo seria un intento a medias de hacer lo correcto. Y seguiría siendo un mortifago. Las torturas y asesinatos no se detendrían. Simplemene, se reduciría a una posición en la que dos magos demasiado poderosos le movían a su antojo como una marioneta especialmente preciada mientras él se ahogaba en el terror de ser descubierto. Por no decir que no pensaba intercambiar un dictador despiadado por uno piadoso sin ni siquiera librarse del primero.

Esperó. No hizo nada, agazapado y esperando su oportunidad- sabe perfectamente que no es lo suficiente poderoso como para derrocar a Voldemort por si sólo pero es un Black. Si la posibilidad de dar el golpe definitivo no esta en sus cartas más le valía dar un buen golpe de todas formas.- mientras cumplía a la perfección con su papel del obediente y consentido heredero de los Black que todo el mundo espera que sea. Y por fin se presenta la oportunidad. Voldemort pregunta por un elfo domestico y Regulus es el primero en ofrecer a Kreacher. Es un buscador, un hermano pequeño (El de repuesto, si se escucha a las malas lenguas) medio olvidado medio manipulado- es un experto en obtener lo que quiere, siempre había sido rápido en ello para conseguir la más minima atención, el más mínimo aprecio. Así que Él se lleva a Kreacher.

¿Y cómo se atreve a intentar asesinar a su elfo?

¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

¿Kreacher, que prácticamente le ha criado? ¿Que siempre ha sido leal, ha guardado todos sus secretos y le, se atreve a decirlo, le quiere? No será que, el necio, se cree por encima de la venganza, ¿no?

El bastardo insensato.

El que Kreacher volviera con un cuento aterrador fue un extra que confirmó sus teorías y puso un destino a sus planes.

De alguna manera era liberador, fácil. Finalmente había encontrado un propósito. Lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar en la tienda más _muggle_ que pudiera encontrar en Londres y comprar un collar similar al de Slytherin, escribir una pequeña nota en la que establecer claramente que 'se había metido con la persona equivocada, gilipollas' y morir. Fue de compras. Fue tan enclarecedor como enloquecedor. Los sucios muggles eran exactamente iguales a los magos. Inteligentes, ignorantes, indiferentes, orgullosos, divertidos, humildes, humanos. Humanos.

Eso ponía en una nueva perspectiva a la supremacía purista.

Pero la nota era difcil y la histeria que suponía planear tu propia muerte le alzanzó. Por no hablar de descubrir que su vida era una total mentira y que la había malgastado completamente.

¿Acaso no había vivido nunca? No sobrevivir, sino vivir y disfrutar de la vitalidad que poseía.

No, no lo ha hecho nunca. Y ya no le quedaba el tiempo para hacerlo.

Regulus vuelve a coger un pergamino en blanco, moja cuidadosamente la pluma en tinta negra y comienza

 ** _Al Señor Oscuro_**

Era un buen comienzo, impersonal. No iba a llamarle Voldemort, su nombre era Tom Riddle y, sin embargo, Tom era demasiado humano. Alguien como Sirius hubiera rodado los ojos y escrito ' _A mi Tomecito Riddlebonito'_ pero Sirius era noble y valiente y Gryffindor y jamás hubiera acabado como Regulus. Seguramente el muy idiota hubiese ido directamente a enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort, sin ninguna clase de plan ni cuidado por su seguridad, y le hubiera desafiado, mientras luchaba con él y gritaba la verdad al mundo. Moriría de esa manera, sin duda, como un heroé. Sirius se plantaría.

No como él, en alguna cueva escalofriante y olvidada en el medio de la nada ahogado y despiezado por cadaveres en un intento malogrado de rebelión escrito en una minúscula nota sin ninguna clase de valor.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en Sirius, de todas formas? No es como si él pensara en Regulus o le importara, no desde hace mucho tiempo. (¿Le importo alguna vez? Si lo hizo, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse? ¿Por qué importaba tanto la casa en la que Regulus fue elegido? ¿Por qué estaba tan decepcionado con él cuando descubrió que prefería ganarse el afecto de sus padres en vez de su abuso?) Puede que porque fuera su hermano, desheredado o no. Su misma sangre

Sangre que traicionó por una vida llena de risa y travesura. La misma familia que abandonó para ser feliz. ¿Es la felicidad de su hermano lo suficientemente importante como para causar todo ese sufrimiento? ¿La felicidad de Sirius es un intercambio justo por la libertad de Regulus? Y, a pesar de todo, Regulus no quiere ver al Sirius solemne y responsable. Prefiere al que echa su cabeza para atrás en un gesto descuidado y rié a mandibula batiente. El que destila sarcasmo y ponzoña directa al corazón y seguía valiendo la pena. Seguía haciendolo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, por eso su traición decepcionó a tantos.

Y él, bueno, él se-

No. Mejor no ahondar en esa clase de pensamientos por el momento.

Entonces por qué, ¿por qué había empezado inconscientemente una carta para Sirius? ¿Se podía ser más patetico?

 _-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo malgastando tu vida con toda esa basura, Regulus?_

 _-Lo que debo hacer- "Lo que tendrías que haber hecho tú" quiere decir y no lo hace. "No tenía elección" quiere gritar y no lo hace. "¡No me dejes a su merced!" quiere...quiere_ suplicar _"Por favor hermano, ¡no me dejes!" quiere añadir "¡No la tienen!". No lo hace, nunca lo hace._

 _-¡No seas idiota! Tú iempre igual, ¿¡no!? El perfecto y obediente hijo. Supongo que pedirte que pienses por ti mismo es pedir demasiado. Después de todo, no queremos que_ tu _queridisima madre se enfade.- Se aleja, dejando el aire cargado con acusaciones a su alrededor. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo similar que es a su madre cuando grita y pierde el control, de lo palpable de su furia y de lo asustado que deja a Regulus. Porque no le quieren, no realmente. Quieren que les de la razón, que les obedezca y haga lo que pidan de él pero no le ven a_ él. _No saben quién es Regulus, nunca se han molestado en averiguarlo._

 _-¿Intentar sobrevivir es tan despreciable para ti, hermano? -Murmura e instantáneamente se arrepiente de mostrar debilidad tan abiertamente. Ese tipo de cosas están reservadas para los rincones de su mente, ocultos tras las cosas más ordinarias y murallas y muros de Oclumencia. Qué brillante debe parecerle el mundo a su hermano, donde todo el mundo tiene una elección que no involucra una rápida ejecución seguida de una extirpación del árbol familiar si su error era irreversible "Una verdadera pena" dirán las malas lenguas "Murió tan joven. Un terrible, terrible accidente"_

 _Sí. Qué brillante debe ser el mundo cuando no te obliga a ocultarte en las sombras para ver la luz del Sol por otro día._

La respuesta es sorprendentemente fácil. Seguía siendo el mismo niño, pequeño y débil, que ansiaba ser amado.

 _ **Sé que estaré muerto mucho antes de que leas esto**_

Quizás podrá ver a su padre en el más allá. Quizás hasta se atreva a ser él mismo allí- sin máscaras ni secretos, sin medias verdades ni inquebrantable obediencia. Disfrutaría de la otra vida, sin el miedo de vivir y no ser suficiente. Joder, quizás incluso sea descuidado, indiferente, apatico, completamente ajeno a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Puede que en su muerte se permita a sí mismo a ser tan sólo Regulus, el pequeño Reg, Rex, el pequeño rey, con sus prioridades fijas en sus prederencias y su voz libre de inculcado prejuicio.

 ** _pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto._**

Fue él, el pequeño y olvidado Regulus Black. El hermano con el que nadie se molesta lo suficiente

Descubrió el secreto, tan horrible como es eso, y se rebeló, tan patético como lo es él. Menudo disparate el estar orgulloso de algo así, de la verdadera cara de un monstruo, de la humillación de haber sido manejado, del desazón de una traición.

Ah, pero claro, no esta siendo sincero, ¿no es cierto?

Regulus lo decidió. Tomo el camino fácil- en el que la responsabilidad de tus actos es menor, y tus decisiones no son tuyas. Se dejó ser manejado a la merced de otro con la vana esperanza de ser más querido a su fría familia. Ignoró esa pequeña voz en su cabeza- la misma que le decía que la literatura muggle no estaba nada mal y a la que le gustaba esa chica nacida de muggles (La sangre sucia. Ese era el nombre que debía usar alguien com él, demasiado débil como para pensar) en sexto año, la misma que susurra que hay algo mal con su amigo Barty y que debería buscarse nuevas amistades y menos alianzas- su propia conciencia. ¿Y todo para qué? Ser amado.

Menudo necio había sido. ¿Acaso su hermano no le enseño que el amor es condicional? Lo único mucho menos fiable era una promesa

(- _Tú y yo siempre seremos hermanos, Reg_

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-Lo prometo_

 _-¿Aunque sea un Hufflepuff?_

 _-Hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar_

 _-..._

 _-¿¡qué!?_

 _-Eres un cursi._

 _-¡Pero serás...! )_

 ** _Tengo en mi posesión el Horrocrux real y planeo destruirlo en cuanto pueda._**

Ridículo. Morirá con las esperanzas de que Kreacher lo destruya. Es realmente irónico, si piensa en ello, lo de dejar el destino del mundo en las manos de un elfo domestico entr todas las opciones posibles. Un humilde, servicial y obsesivo-compulsivo elfo domestico.

Y uno bastante purista, para rematar -desde luego Kreacher aprueba toda esa supremacía de los sangre pura de sus más oscuros amos- Qué humillante debe ser para Él, el ser forzado a reconocer su mortalidad gracias a un insignificante elfo, que es prácticamente un esclavo.

 ** _Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentres a tu igual seas nuevamente mortal._**

No está muy seguro si cree de verdad en eso- sí, lo ha escrito con una mano certera pero las palabras eran sumamente fáciles de manipular, siempre lo han sido pero los ideales no son algo a lo que este acostumbrado. Había evitado religiosamente formar una opinión por la mayor parte de su vida. al fin y al cabo, tener una opinión es elegir un bando y elegir un bando es perder a alguien. Es asumir un papel, abandonar su sagacidad en favor a su moralidad o sacrificar su moral en favor a su perspicacia. No elegir es imposible

Aún así, lo desea. Regulus ansía ese igual, esa batalla y su derrota. ¿Qué si el mundo mágico necesita una purga? No le cabe la menor duda, pero no de ese tipo. Necesita librarse de toda esa estupidez e intolerancia que la gobierna con mano firme.

Conoce el purismo de la sangre, mucho mejor que la mayoría. No es sobre el robo de la magia o los sucios muggles. Es la batalla entre tradición e ignorancia. Es curioso, se suele decir que el mundo evoluciona cuando la verdad es que revoluciona.

En la Edad Media y mucho, mucho antes -donde sólo nos guiamos por las guerras contra los duendes y otros sucesos bélicos- la magia de veía de forma diferente. Se ha perdido mucho conocimiento por no hablar de la quema de brujas, tuvo un gran éxito por aquellas épocas. Y no todo el mundo sobrevivió con un simple hechizo para que no quemaran las llamas, es más, ese hechizo es un descubrimiento bastante reciente. Había mucho resentimiento acumulado. Slytherin, por ejemplo, nunca fue capaz de confiar en los muggles (Hufflepuff era más optimista, Ravenclaw cautelosa y Gryffindor estaba listo para plantarles cara llegado a lo peor) ¿Y cómo hacerlo, cuando la tragedia cayó sobre su propia familia? No quería enseñar a los hijos de muggles por sus padres. La gente habla, presume y resiente, odia, forma una horda, mata. ¿Para qué arriesgar toda una escuela sólo por un niño que ni siquiera entiende la magia?

El prejuicio viene después, envidia en algunos casos, pura estupidez en otros. Ignorancia, indiferencia a lo establecido, diferencias sociales sin solventar, ser incapaz de ver más allá de lo propio. Cambios. Matrimonios y compromisos, separar conceptos. Racionalizar la magia.

Magia oscura. Magia permitida. Bueno. Malo. Aceptable. Prohibido.

La magia no obedece a nada de eso. Es libre- única, pura. Puede ceder ante los deseos de un mago, obedecer esos movimientos y palabras pero la intención, eso es donde se introduce al mago. No hay magia oscura (Las Imperdonables se crearon en defensa propia. Los muggles también tienen armas, eran unos bárbaros en sus torturas. El odio y la venganza estás inscritos en la naturaleza humana) y no hay magia buena (Transforma una roca en un dragón y déjalo suelto en medio del Londres muggle. La transformación es una magia blanca, después de todo. Magia buena) Existe la magia como existen los magos y saber un hechizo no es maldecir a alguien.

Pero sí que hay magia bastarda. Los Horrocuxes son magia bastarda, una de las pocas cosas que lo son. Los hermanos Peverell también jugaron con esta clase de magia- y la perspicacia del hermano meno pudo haberle salvado, pero esa capa sigue siendo una ilusión de la muerte. Porque la muerte es absoluta y la magia no debe tocarla.

Cómo hacerlo, cuando está tan sujeta ella como a la vida? La magia está en todas las cosas vivas y por tanto, nace, crece se reproduce y muere. sólo el nacimiento y la muerte son los puentes entre mundos. Uno bajo el reinado del tiempo, otro gobernado por las propias almas. Un Horrocrux rompe con ambas nociones de la forma más horrible y mundana posible- con lo que el alma sufre y el tiempo intenta consolarla

Suficiente con la teoría. El tiempo se agota.

 ** _R._**

Por una redención sin esperanzas de ser lograda

 ** _A._**

Por una vida llena de arrepentimientos

 ** _B._**

Porque, sobre todas las cosas, Regulus siempre ha sido un Black.

* * *

Está cansado. El fin se acerca y él lo espera, ansioso. Recuerda cosas que nunca quería revivir, ha perdido toda su fuerza, todas sus cualidades.

Exhausto y hostigado, Regulus es un cadáver en expectativa. Recuerda el plan y aguarda.

Está sediento- sabe que su alivio es doble si bebe del lago. Así que bebe.

Manos codiciosas, pálidas y etéreas le agarran con un vigor que no sienten. El instinto de supervivencia prevale- intenta escapar.

Por un momento- un prometedor, efímero momento- se ve libre. En el siguiente-

Cae.

Cae en un arco elegante al lago y cuando todo su cuerpo esta por fin sumergido- el amarre de la muerte seguro- el lago recupera su calma, tranformándose en una oscura e impenetrable lámina que toma su ultimo aliento y lo consume en su totalidad.

* * *

En el otro lado Regulus se encuentra entumecido. Se ve cara a cara con la Muerte y esta le abraza, como a un nuevo amigo.

En el firmamento, tan oscuro y misterioso como el lago que le ha arrebatado su vida, la estrella que lleva su nombre deja de brillar por una roche. Ha cedido su esplendor al Pequeño Rey que reinó en su muerte.


End file.
